Tek
"So, You're the kid with the One For All Capacitator's ability?" - Tek, to Deku Tek is the code name of an Elite Soldier within the Cybernation's ranks. While his real name is Orion Jordan, people call him Tek out of respect. As a Rounder he is balanced and viable for a multitude of operations such as Escorts or General Field Deployment. Orion was friends with Kyra before the latter's death, and now uses her One-for-All Capacitor in her honor. Wikia Owner: Subnauticatracer Attack: '''97/100 '''Defense: '''94/100 '''Speed: '''90/100 '''Energy: '''86/100 Suit Features * '''One-for-All Capacitator: The Predecessor to the Megaton Force Emitter, the One-for-All Capacitator is extremely powerful, with it's strongest attack being United States of Smash. However, due to use and age, the capacitator can only output enough energy to perform California Crush without becoming damaged. ** Recently, Tek has created a clone of the Capacitator, but more focused on kicking rather than punching, creating stronger strikes with slightly higher risks (You can't really move well with broken legs). He calls the devices the Deku Anklets. They haven't been used yet. * Missile Flares: Two circles on Tek's shoulder pads unleash flares that distract heat-seeking rockets. They can also be used to blind opponents. * Grapple Hooks: 2 reels appear at the sides of Tek's hips. The hooks allow Tek to get around easily and it helps if your target is moving about as fast as Atlas or Phantom. * Radar Scan: This UI scan allows the Bladeshifter to locate targets in dark and incredibly light areas. This is useful when he has to see through his own Flare Glare. * '''Echo Pistol: '''Capable of briefly cloning itself to allow dual wield combat, Echo Pistols fire a second round after pulling the trigger once. Think of it as a buy one get two sale, but in gun form. Personality Once care free and rather flamboyant, Tek acted like a hyperactive child before his mentor's untimely death. After receiving news of her demise, He became more serious, finally aware of the cold and harsh world that is the battlefield. This military-like demeanor (Similar to that of Soldier: 76) is what gives him tactical advantage. However, since he met Deku, this side of him has began making a comeback Power Move Tek's Power Move is Air Force Smash. Using the O.F.A. Capacitator, Tek points all of his fingers (Except the middle, being held down by the thumb) and charges power into the middle. After a short period Tek releases his finger, causing the air to transform into a projectile and slam into the opponent, dealing knockback damage. Unfortunately, this damages the armor, and excessive use is capable of breaking Tek's own bones. Tek technically has 2 power moves, the first is Air Force Smash, while the latter is United States of Smash, but that ain't important until later in the story. Low Power State While normally, no visible differences could be made (Apart from lowered stats), using Air Force Smash too much will start putting stress on the gauntlet's section of the armor. Advantages and Disadvantages Being a rounder, it's hard to pinpoint the A n' D just by looking at the stats. A military demeanor is tactical and works best against other Rounders and Bruisers, but due to the balanced stats Orion has a hard time keeping up with Speedsters, Rapids and Speed-based Chargers. Fighting Style Tek likes it when he gets up close and personal, or at around mid range, since that's where he is most effective. Using his OFA Capacitator he can use the resulting knockback as propulsion, allowing him to zip like a rocket to his destination. If he can react fast enough to do a counter use. His use of weapons and close-combat brutality is reminiscent of a certain VR game where you can grab the enemies, tear them apart limb by limb, or just beat the SH*T out of them! Weakness The Bladeshifter is susceptible to extreme electric exposure. If he is exposed to such conditions the suit will enter a low power state, and he can't use Air Force Smash. Also, the age of the OFA Capacitator means that if he puts it on it's maximum setting he could destroy it. Vulnerabilities Tek is kind of old (Around his late 30s), so he's not the spryest soldier. Trivia * Tek is extremely adept at fighting, but due to his lack of a drive (Something he wants to reach) he ends the battles he makes with 2 round house kicks and a punch to the nuts. If that doesn't work, then Oklahoma smash will do. * He isn't fooled by ruses, so good luck actually making him drop his guard. * Tek was inspired by 2 anime characters: All Might and Izuku Midoriya from BNHA. His method of smashing soldiers and drones together is from Robo Recall, a badass game. ** The OFA Capacitator is All Might, as his specialty is punching the crap out of everything. The Deku Anklet is from Izuku, who's Shoot Style (A Leg based fighting style) allowed him to hit harder due to the legs being naturally stronger than the arms. Category:Cybernation Category:Elite Category:Rounder